Animals in general and dogs in particular have become part of the family. Animal owners everywhere spend much of their time at home with their pets. But most people also spend a significant amount of time away from home—for work and other commitments—and animal owners simply cannot be with their animal companions at all hours of the day. Even the best animal owners have doubts about the quality and quantity of food, exercise, and discipline they give to their animals. An animal owners' sense of helplessness or anxiety may be amplified when long days at the office or extended trips away from home require extended time away from their animals.
The modern, connected world has largely ignored developments for animals. For example, dogs still run away in significant numbers, many never to be reunited with their family. And while mobile apps are ubiquitous, raising and training domestic animals has remained largely unchanged and unconnected despite advances in connectivity. It may therefore be beneficial to leverage the increasingly connected world, and the ready flow of information, to foster human-animal relationships and aid owners in meeting their animals' needs while owners manage other commitments.